20 palabras
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: 20 palabras que cuentan algo de la vida romántica de Harry y Tom. Y del sexo.


20 palabras.

1\. Ideas.

—Tom, eh, Tom —Harry sacudió a su compañero de cama. No obtuvo respuesta—. ¡Tom!

—Hm... —Tom entreabrió los ojos, mirando con las pupilas desenfocadas a su amante—. ¿Qué... qué quieres?

Harry sólo sonrió como respuesta, y de debajo de la almohada sacó una tableta de chocolate del largo de su codo hasta su muñeca.

—Tengo chocolate, ¿podemos usarlo para follar?

—Excelente idea...

2\. Análisis.

—¿Qué haces con mi lápiz? —Tom tenía el ceño fruncido y la mano estirada para que le devolviera lo suyo.

—Estoy examinándolo, es un análisis científico —se excusó.

—A ti te voy a examinar y eso sí que no será un análisis científico.

3\. Justicia.

—Quiero mi regalo de cumpleaños, Tom.

—¿Y qué quieres que te dé?

—¿Puedo ser el activo esta vez?

—¿Y para qué? Claro que no.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Todo el tiempo tengo que poner mi culo y tú no haces nada más que meterla! ¡Eso es injusto!

—La vida no es justa.

4\. Zapatos.

—Por Slytherin, esos zapatos están tan mugrientos que llegan a darme asco. Sacátelos y tíralos a la basura.

—¿Qué? ¡Son mis zapatos! No tienen nada de malo.

—Están malolientes. Me desesperan.

—¿Sabes qué va a desesperarte de verdad? Que voy a dejarte sin sexo por un mes.

—Veamos si puedes aguantar un mes.

5\. Acolchado.

—¡Tom, no vamos a tener sexo encima del lavavajillas!

—¿Por qué no? Venga, será divertido.

—¡Me niego a hacerlo arriba de una superficie que no sea acolchada!

Cinco minutos después había una manta de lana encima del artefacto.

—¿Y ahora?

6\. Gustos.

—¿Tom? A ti... ¿alguna vez te gustó una mujer? Ya sabes, una chica.

—No. Tenían algo que no me gustaba.

—¿Y qué era?

—No eran tú.

—Oww, Tom...

—Mentira. Tenían vagina.

7\. Bacinica.

—Tom, te amaré hasta que sea un viejito con poco pelo y abundantes canas...

—¿Qué tienes ahora?

—...te amaré aún cuando no puedas levantarte de la cama...

—Eso me pasa todas las mañanas; me dejas agotado.

—...e incluso cuando uses una bacinica para hacer pipí.

—¡¿Qué?!

8\. Marihuana.

—Harry.

—¿Sí?

—Hueles a marihuana.

—Sabía que ese orégano tenía algo extraño.

9\. Perro.

—Tom, ¿y si adoptamos un perro?

—¿Para qué quieres un perro?

—Para que sea como nuestro hijo, obviamente.

—Tenemos suficiente con el idiota de tu padrino, no es necesario.

10\. Cortina.

—Leí en alguna parte que una chica pobre, para ir a una fiesta y conocer a un Lord, se hizo un vestido con una cortina.

—¿Y?

Harry tomó la cortina amarilla. La dobló sobre su cuerpo. Abanicó sus pestañas.

—Mi nombre es Harrieta, señor. ¿Le gusta mi vestido, mi Lord?

—Vamos, Tom.

—Es... un hermoso vestido, mi Lady.

11\. Memoria.

—Tom, ¿qué significa "impío"?

—Incrédulo, hereje, ateo, profano, irreverente, blasfemo, apóstata, infiel, pagano, teóbofo, escéptico, inhumano.

—¿Qué?

—Eres un puto diccionario andante, Tom. ¿Qué más te memorizaste?

—Las posturas del Kamasutra gay. Inténtemoslo.

12\. Iglesia.

—Tom...

—¿Qué?

—Creo que ya sé por qué nunca he entrado a una Iglesia.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me quemaría, como los demonios.

Carcajadas frenéticas. De Tom.

13\. Demoníaco.

—¿Por qué mierda hay una puta cabra en nuestra habitación, Tom?

—Sacrificio de ritual.

—¡Esto es jodidamente demoníaco!

—Soy Lord Voldemort, ¿qué esperabas?

14\. Insufrible.

—Tom.

—Harry.

—Tengo hambre.

—Tengo hambre.

—¿Me estás imitando?

—¿Me estás imitando?

—Te amo.

—Yo también me amo.

—¡Eres insufrible!

—Lo sé. Soy fabuloso.

15\. Trío.

—Cariño, resulta que conocí a estos chicos, y pues, me contaron que eran gays, y...

—No harás un trío con unos desconocidos; Harry.

—Ah, pero si que puedes meterme un pepino por el ano y yo no puedo hacer un trío.

16\. Armario.

—Creo que el chico Malfoy es gay.

—Salió de un armario en sexto año, así que eso cuenta.

Tom se mete al armario. Abre la puerta y luego sale.

—Soy gay.

—Dime algo que no sepa, Tom.

—Anoche te puse mantequilla en el culo porque se nos acabó el lubricante.

—qué.

17\. Ultratumba.

—Harry, necesito que hagas este ritual. Es muy importante. Así nuestras almas estarán unidas hasta en la ultratumba.

—Esto es muy romántico, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué? No. Es para que no te pierdas. Conociéndote es probable que hasta te desvanezcas o te emparejes con algún idiota como Draco Malfoy.

—Sigue siendo romáaantico...

18\. Puerta.

—¡Sal de aquí y no vuelvas nunca más!

—Tom, la puerta está cerrada.

—¿Creías que te iba a dejar salir?

—Pero...

—Ajá, sí claro. Abandonar a Lord Voldemort. ¿En serio, Harry?

19\. Amar.

—¿Qué es lo que más amas de mí, Tom? ¿Mis ojos, mi cabello, mi personalidad...?

—Tu trasero. Es redondo y suave.

—No está en las opciones, Tom.

—Me gustaba agregar más opciones a las papeletas de votos.

20\. Precoz.

—Ah, ah, ah, Tom... sí, sí...

—Harry... oh, Harry... ¿te... te has corrido? ¿Ya? ¿Tan precoz?

—No fui yo el que se corrió a los cinco minutos nuestra primera vez, así que cállate.

—¡Dijimos que jamás volveríamos a tocar ese tema, Potter!

 _(20Palabras, Tomarry)_

 _Cuando no tienes separadores, los paréntesis son útiles. Acabo de terminar esto y en clases, incluso. Cuando la inspiración llega, no hay manera de detenerla ahre._ _Si dejas tu review, salvas un gatito._


End file.
